Alternating high molecular weight copolymers of olefin units and carbon monoxide are known: see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,391 and 3,835,123 to Nozaki.
Published European Patent Application 0,360,358 discloses forming fibers from alternating high molecular weight copolymers of olefin units and carbon monoxide by solution or gel-spinning of a solution of the copolymer through a spinning aperture. The solvent employed are hexafluoroisopropanol, m-cresol, and mixtures thereof.
Flash-spinning of olefin polymers to produce non-woven sheets is practiced commercially and is the subject of numerous U.S. Patents including Brethauer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,023.
Flash-spinning of olefin polymers to produce pulp-like products from polymer solutions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,776 to Shah. Pulp products can also be produced by disk refining (grinding) of olefinpolymer plexifilaments.
Flash-spinning of olefin polymers to produce microcellular and ultra-microcellular foam products from polymer solutions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,664 to Blades et al. and 3,584,090 to Parrish.